


The Present I Really Wanted to Give

by slowburningechoes



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowburningechoes/pseuds/slowburningechoes
Summary: "It was March 7, Richie’s eighteenth birthday, so he wanted to look halfway presentable for the day.Richie wasn’t fooling anyone, not even himself. The only person he was trying to impress was his best friend, Eddie. Richie had always had feelings for him, but today was finally going to be the day where he would admit it… and he wanted to look his best."Richie wanted nothing more in the entire world than to spend the night of his birthday cuddled up beside Eddie, professing his affection just as he rehearsed - that was the plan. But today, nothing would go as planned.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	The Present I Really Wanted to Give

Richie leaned over to pick up one of his Hawaiian shirts from the dirty laundry hamper next to his mirror. The white one with the black palm trees still fit him, even now in his senior year of high school… in fact, it fit him better now; Richie’s growing biceps and the height he had gained had allowed the shirt to finally fit correctly. He threw it on top of his plain white t-shirt and adjusted himself in the mirror. It was March 7, Richie’s eighteenth birthday, so he wanted to look halfway presentable for the day. He ran his fingers through his freshly cut hair and wiped the film from his glasses with the end of his shirt. He even put on Chapstick. 

Richie wasn’t fooling anyone, not even himself. The only person he was trying to impress was his best friend, Eddie. Richie had always had feelings for him, but today was finally going to be the day where he would admit it… and he wanted to look his best.

He glanced at the clock quickly, the numbers made his heart skip a beat: 7:30 am.

Shit. He thought. I’m going to be late.

Richie’s heart was already pounding out of his chest thinking of admitting his feelings for Eddie, and running late just added onto the anxiety.

He snatched his keys from his bedside table and proceeded to run down the stairs, muttering fuck, fuck, fuck underneath his breath the whole way out to the car. It was an old, beaten up, blue Toyota Cressida, but it did the job. Richie swung the driver’s side door open and threw his backpack violently into the passenger’s seat. He turned the key in the ignition and started backing down his driveway, speeding down the road, avoiding every stop sign along the way. 

The 15 minute drive to Eddie’s house was shortened to 5, and Richie pulled up exactly at 7:39, one minute early… but of course, Eddie was already waiting outside. 

Richie looked out the window to see Eddie walking towards him in those short shorts that drove him crazy and that damn fanny pack. 

Richie felt himself throbbing, a boner appearing immediately.

Shit shit shit… he thought, panicked, looking for anything to cover up his lap. Eventually, he spotted his backpack, overflowing with papers, but it was his only option. He threw it on top of his lap, leaving little to no room in between his thighs and the steering wheel. 

Richie’s panic was broken whenever he heard a knock on the passenger side window. It was Eddie.

Open the door, asshole! Eddie mouthed, a snark upon his face.

Richie obliged and Eddie opened the door, plopping down into the seat.

“You were almost late,” Eddie huffed.

Richie rolled his eyes, “Almost.”

“AND you’re not wearing your seatbelt! Are you trying to die?!” Eddie said in disbelief, his voice getting higher in pitch like it always does when he overreacted. “Put it on right now.”

“Spaghetti,” Richie groaned, “don’t be so dramatic. We’re going to be late for first.”

Eddie felt his aggravation bubble up inside of him as he reached to buckle his own seatbelt.

“At least take this stupid bag out of your lap, it impairs your driving skills… not that you have many in the first place,” Eddie said sarcastically, reaching to grab a strap of Richie’s backpack.

Richie felt a knot in his throat, his heart pounding so intensely he thought it would pop out of his chest. He couldn’t let him see, so he firmly grasped Eddie’s wrist and glared at him. Eddie had never seen that look on Richie’s face before, and it burned a hole inside of him, like he had committed the most atrocious sin on earth. Richie soon released his hand from around Eddie’s wrist and stepped on the gas, flying towards school.

The drive was usually full of music blaring from the radio and goofy conversations, but this morning had tension that could be cut with a knife. Richie knew it was sexual tension, but Eddie thought he had done something to make him angry - which was the most disgusting feeling in the world. All he ever wanted to do was have Richie’s approval, so this feeling shattered him completely.

As the car whipped into the spot, Richie didn’t stop to adjust his parking. He quickly hassled out of the driver’s side, slamming his door in a panic behind him. 

He didn’t say goodbye. Eddie thought, still sitting alone in the car. He always tells me to have a good day…

A sigh of disappointment left his lips as he reached into his backpack, pulling out a small wrapped box - Richie’s birthday present. He admired it for a moment, before letting a frustrated tear roll down his flushed cheeks. The contents housed within the four tiny walls he held in his hands meant the world to him, just like Richie did; he had spent so much time searching and creating the perfect gift for his eighteenth birthday, and today - well, today he felt Richie may not even speak to him. He violently shoved the box to the bottom of his bag, ripping the decorative Hawaiian print paper in the process.

Eddie finally unbuckled his seatbelt, swung his backpack behind him, and stepped out of the car - a look of discouragement upon his face. He leaned down and pressed the lock button, slowly shutting the door shortly afterwards. Eddie looked down, his hands were shaking as he pulled down his shorts a couple of inches and aimlessly wandered into the school hallways. 

The school day seemed to pass slowly for both of them; Eddie roamed from class to class only thinking of what he could do to make Richie feel special and forgive him. Richie, on the other hand, spent his time daydreaming about all the ways he could express to Eddie the love he held for him. After all, they’d been friends for as long as he could remember. It had to be perfect.

When the final bell rang to cue the weekend, Eddie wondered what to do with himself. Richie was his ride home. He pondered whether he should go wait by his locker like usual, or just head to the car. Or maybe walk home? See if one of the other Losers could give him a ride?

As these doubts flooded Eddie’s mind, he became overwhelmingly anxious, gasping for air. He fiddled with his fanny pack zipper until he finally was able to open it and his inhaler. Eddie took the inhaler in his shaky hand and brought it to his lips until…

“Cut it out, Eds,” a voice said, followed by a smack to the temple. 

It was Richie.

Eddie paused in shock. He’s talking to me? He doesn’t hate me? Everything’s okay?!

“I was waiting for you,” Richie grinned, wrapping his arm around the small frame of Eddie’s waist, threading his thumb in the gap between his fanny pack and the elastic of his shorts.

Eddie could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest, a knot of nervousness building up in his throat. Richie had never held him like this before - it had always been the casual arm around the neck or most of the time, the excited hug proceeded by a run down the hallway. But never this. Eddie gulped because he liked it and the way it made him feel inside… whole. Not sick or weak or worthless, but completely content and loved. A rush of relief fell upon Eddie, he regretted all of his anxiety and overthinking - but he couldn’t help it. Maybe that genuine contentment was what he was afraid of losing. It’s funny how the smallest gestures can reveal so much.

Together, they walked hip-to-hip out of the school. People were staring, but for the first time Richie didn’t seem to mind, he just pulled Eddie closer to him. They eventually reached the car, but they didn’t split as they approached it. Richie moved along with Eddie, opening the passengers side door, gesturing for him to get in. 

Eddie stood there, frozen for a moment, wondering what on earth had gotten into his best friend. He gripped his backpack strap and tapped his foot anxiously on the concrete.

“C’mon, Spaghetti,” Richie motioned once again, tapping his other hand on the window of the car. “Your mom’s gonna be pissed if you’re not home before 3:30.”

Eddie shyly looked up at Richie, realizing that he had cleaned his glasses.

He hasn’t cleaned those things since I met him… what the. Eddie’s thoughts were cut off, though, by a large hand on his shoulder.

Richie looked down at the smaller boy, a cheeky smile spread across his face, “Am I going to have to push you in or will you just come in eventually?”

“You - you cleaned your glasses…,” Eddie whispered, looking down at his sneakers tapping up and down. “You opened the door for me… what’s going on?”

Fuck. Richie thought. He noticed. He knows. 

“Maybe I just wanted to look nice and be nice on my birthday,” he smiled, ruffling Eddie’s hair.

Eddie quickly fixed it while lowering himself into the passenger’s seat. Richie closed the door behind him. Eddie sat there, dumbfounded, as he buckled himself in. He enjoyed the attention, but he just wasn’t used to it. Rich always made sarcastic comments filled with swear words, and he sure as hell didn’t care about his appearance that much. Something was up, Eddie just couldn’t figure out what.

Richie came to the drivers side, beaming as he turned on the radio, putting the car in reverse. 

“Seatbelt,” Eddie groaned, reaching over to buckle Richie in just like he always had to do.

This time, though, Richie didn’t put up a fight or make a snarky comment, instead Eddie felt a warm hand press against his lower back, drawing him in closer. 

When Eddie looked up, he was nose to nose with Richie. Neither of them wanted to back away, they enjoyed the closeness - but the thought made Eddie start to lose his breath; he pulled away, digging through his pack to find his inhaler. He took a few pumps, turning on the radio with the other hand.

Richie glided the seatbelt the rest of the way across his chest, pushing it into place. His heart was pumping with adrenaline and he knew his hands were visibly shaking, making him grip the steering wheel even tighter as he began to drive towards the Kaspbrak residence.

This ride was more relaxed than the morning, songs and jokes filled the air like normal - but a lingering idea of unfinished business filled both of their minds. Neither of them knew, but the other was thinking about their lips pressing warmly against each other, letting of soft moans of passion - finally getting what each of them had yearned for since they reached their teenage years. 

Soon, the car zoomed into Eddie’s driveway, practically shaking with noise from the volume of the music. Mrs. K sat on the wooden bench on the front porch, watching in disapproval as her son let out roaring laughs that echoed across the yard. 

From inside the car, they both spotted her burning eyes glaring at them. Eddie knew this would be a perfect opportunity for a “your mom” joke, but instead something else came from Richie’s lips.

It was a mess of words, which was new for him - but his lips were moving faster than his brain could keep up with.

“So uh - I mean - I’ll definitely see you later right? Nothing like - it’s my birthday… so I just wanted to like - ki - hang out or something. I don’t know…” Richie paused, taking a breath. “I mean. If you want.”

Eddie couldn’t help but smile, responding elatedly, “Of course!!!”

“Well, what do you want to do?” Richie blurted, tapping his fingers on the leather steering wheel.

“It’s your birthday, asshole. You pick.”

Richie didn’t hesitate for a moment, “Come over!” 

His voice was a bit louder than he expected it to be, sounding more like a demand than a request. But Eddie knew he meant well.

“I - I’ll have to see,” Eddie said hesitantly, glancing back at his mother. “But I promise I’ll try my best.” 

He began to gather his things together, reaching for the door handle before realizing he forgot something. Eddie turned around, grinning at Richie in adoration. 

“Happy Birthday, Rich,” he cooed before slipping out of the car, barely escaping Richie’s grasp to pull him back in. 

The door slammed shut behind him.

Almost. But not yet.

————————

Richie didn’t know what to wear to show off when Eddie arrived… if Eddie arrived. All of his clothes were dirty, and god knows he doesn’t know how to iron anything. Richie turned his laundry basket upside down, dumping all of its contents out across his bedroom floor.

Hawaiian shirt. Hawaiian shirt. Another Hawaiian shirt.

Shit… I really change it up. Richie thought, shoving the shirts back into the basket, crawling towards his dresser. 

He used to have nicer clothes, back before he stopped going to the Synagogue every week. He hadn’t bought new clothes in ages.

Richie dug to the bottom of the deepest drawer, pulling out a plain burgundy overshirt - the same style as his usual, just a lot less busy. It was from forever ago, the tag read “M”, it would be a little tight, but it would work. 

He grabbed a few more items from the other drawers, throwing them carelessly onto the unmade bed beside him. Eventually, he hovered over the items, examining them as a whole. He wasn’t one for fashion - or coordination at all for that matter.

Burgundy overshirt. Olive green shirt. Blue jeans. Tan belt. Small gold hoop earrings. 

Not too shabby. 

Richie slipped it the outfit on, proceeding to flop limply onto his bed. Through the thick brim of his glasses he could see the mess he had created all over his room. Eddie would freak if he saw it. Clothes scattered across the room, drawers pulled completely out, mismatched socks pouring out of the bottom of his closet. 

Richie felt an urge to do the one thing he hated most.

Clean.

It was for Eddie, though, so all the agony and boredom in Richie’s mind was replaced with the goal of seeing Eddie’s beautiful brown eyes light up when he saw how well Richie had picked up. Just the thought of impressing him got his heart racing.

He rose to his feet, quickly reaching down to shove his dirty laundry back into the stuffed wicker basket. Richie raced down the stairs, shoving all the contents into the small washing machine. He pressed a random cycle after filling it with detergent, and sprinted back up the stairs. 

The next hour or so was filled with frantic cleaning and organizing, as loud music filled the air. It made things even more enjoyable. Night had arrived as Richie matched his last pair of socks. He placed them into a drawer neatly before plopping down onto the end of his well-made bed. Richie looked around him: the floor was clean, the windows were wiped, his clothes were now in the dryer, everything was spotless.  
He felt a sense of excitement within him as he thought of how tonight would go. Richie had it all planned out - in fact, it was the only thing he had ever planned in his entire life. Eddie would arrive and they would go to the kitchen, grab some random snacks like Pizza Rolls and head to Richie’s room. He had picked a movie that Eddie hated, only because it got him all unsettled and disgusted - Stephen King’s Misery. He knew Eddie would curl up next to him when he got scared or grossed out, which would be the perfect opportunity to kiss him. They would pause the movie and eventually Richie would confess his feelings. 

That was the plan. 

Not soon after his fantasy ended, there came a frantic banging on the door. Richie felt his heart stop, not out of fear, but because he knew it was Eddie. A lump built up in his throat as he got up to answer the door. As he headed for the stairs, he glanced one last time in the mirror, fixing his hair and rubbing on a dab of Chapstick. 

He bolted down the stairs to the front door, just as another loud BANG hit the wood. Richie opened the door with enthusiasm, and there Eddie stood - his face glowing against the yellow porch light. In his hands was a small box wrapped in Hawaiian print wrapping paper, a rip down the middle from his frustrated actions earlier that day. Eddie stared at his feet for a moment, his heels digging deep into the wooden planks of Richie’s porch. It took a second, but he looked up at Richie, a smile beginning to develop on his face as he stepped inside the house.

“What’s up, Spaghetti,” Richie started, closing the door with one hand, his body still opened to Eddie.

Shit. He looks so hot. Eddie thought, admiring Richie’s petite golden hoop earrings. He felt his heart thumping out of his chest, the rhythm ringing in his ears. Eddie decided to do something completely against his nature - something impulsive.

“Here’s your present, Trashmouth,” he beamed, shoving the gift into Richie’s hands.

Richie turned to sit it on the table beside him, but when he turned around he was greeted by Eddie staring up at him, their bodies pressed together. 

Fuck, he’s gorgeous. Richie thought, watching the smaller boy smirk at him. What is he doing?

“But this is the present I really wanted to give you,” Eddie whispered, leaning on his tiptoes, bringing his lips to meet Richie’s.  
This was NOT part of the plan.

Richie was shocked for a short moment, stumbling backwards while gripping Eddie’s hips. He leaned down into the kiss, letting Eddie fall back to stand normally. The passion between them was so intense it was almost unbearable. Richie could hardly contain himself from going savage right then and there, he wanted to taste every inch of Eddie’s flesh. He could only contain himself so much, bringing his enormous hands down from Eddie’s small-framed hips and down to his perky ass; it was so soft and fit perfectly into Richie’s hands, he couldn’t help but squeeze it with his painted fingers. Eddie let a meek moan slip from between their lips, the vibrations against his face only encouraged him to continue. 

As Richie deepen the kiss, he let his tongue begin to explore Eddie’s perfect mouth: his lips were so plump and perfect, always begging back at his for more. Richie moved to lean against a wall, pushing Eddie against it, shaking the painting on the wall crooked. He then scooped the smaller boy up, still cupping his cheeks, Eddie’s legs wrapped around his waist. 

There was no need to try to hide his hard-on now, in fact Eddie kind of liked feeling of Richie’s warmth rubbing against his - so, just to be a tease he started grinding up and down against it as they kissed.

“Eds - I - I’ve wanted to have you like this as long as I can remember,” Richie huffed, moving away from his lips, slowly planting kisses and nibbling down to Eddie’s neck.

Eddie’s mind became cloudy and overstimulated from all the sensations he was feeling simultaneously. He whimpered a bit before managing to say, in between breaths, “I - me too, Rich…” 

Eddie reached up and began to pull the collar of Richie’s overshirt, attempting in his weak state to tug it off of him. Richie let out a small chuckle as he sucked on Eddie’s earlobe, shaking it off of him and onto the floor. They started grinding faster together, and both of their vision began to blur from the excessive arousement. Eddie then reached down and started yanking on Richie’s pressed olive green shirt.

“This, too,” he mumbled, bringing Richie’s face back up to his, a look of desperation in his eyes.

Richie agreed, gently sitting him back on the floor before pulling his shirt above his head. He held it in his hand for a moment, nervous of what Eddie’s response would be. He had never found himself particularly attractive, especially not his body. He had developed some muscles throughout puberty, but in the mirror all he ever saw was the gangly boy he was when he first met Eddie. He was nervous that is what Eddie would think, too.

The silence in the room was tangible until Eddie took his hand, pulling him closer. Eddie admired his pale skin for a moment, taking in every dip and curve in Richie’s semi-developed abs. He touched them gently with his other hand. This certainly was not what he expected.

Eddie felt heat flood his entire body, the length in his pants beginning to throb needily.

“Bed.”

That was all he said, staring up at Richie with huge puppy-dog eyes.

Richie hesitated for a moment, “A - are you sure?”

Eddie immediately nodded, kissing him softly on the chest and he reached down to cup his own crotch.

The indentation of his dick through his running shorts made Richie begin to pant. He wanted to badly to make Eddie feel so good.

Richie grabbed his hand as they ran up the stairs together, practically tripping over their own feet on the way up. They made it to Richie’s room and when Eddie entered his mouth dropped open. 

“It’s so… clean. Not bad, Rich,” Eddie said, smirking back at him after scanning the room.

Richie moved in closer, bringing his hand to the side of Eddie’s face, kissing his forehead softly.

“Anything for you, Eddie Spaghetti,” he cooed, reaching down to feel his partner’s pulsating cock through his shorts.

Richie’s hand looked gigantic pressed against Eddie’s length - and he was decently sized. Eddie’s heart started to jump into his throat admiring the size difference, imagining how much bigger Richie’s dick would be than his. He wanted it to fill him completely with room to spare, and he had a feeling Richie would not disappoint.

Richie massaged Eddie through the fabric for a couple moments, until the thin bit of fabric felt like an annoying obstacle keeping him from the raw flesh contact he desired. Richie wanted to feel Eddie in any way possible. He pulled subtly at the elastic waistband, breathing heavily against Eddie’s cheek, causing goosebumps to stand up all along his small body. Richie began to unbutton his pants, shimming them down to his ankles and kicking them behind him and under his bed. Richie’s heather grey boxer briefs were already soaked with precum, his cock visibly twitching.

“Make me feel good, Eds,” Richie smiled, flicking his tongue against Eddie’s wet lips.

Eddie gulped, his face blushing bright red from the mix of excitement and embarrassment at the thought. He touched himself with one hand, rubbing Richie sensually with the other. Soon, though, he dropped to his knees, taking the edge of Richie’s underwear in between his teeth, tugging it down towards him.

Richie looked down at him, admiring how dirty yet how innocent Eddie looked on his knees like that. Eventually, Eddie had stripped Richie of his boxers and his cock sprung up, hitting just above his navel. Eddie’s eyes widen and his mouth began to spill over with drool. A sudden urge filled Richie to take charge of the situation, he wanted Eddie to be at his dispense - needy just like he was in this moment.

“Do you want it, baby?” Richie asked, an unfamiliar tone filling his voice.

The demanding quality of his voice made Eddie tremble and his nipples harden. Quickly he responded with a frantic head nod.

Richie shook his head and clicked his tongue, responding, “I didn’t hear you.”

Eddie melted beneath him, practically worshipping at his feet. He didn’t have much experience when it came to sex, let alone anything of this nature… but he liked it. 

He didn’t know exactly what to say, so he just let something fall from his lips, “Y-yes sir. Please let me have it.”

The word “sir” made Richie’s hair stand up on the back of his neck, his dick throbbing even harder than before. He took a handful of Eddie’s hair gently into his hand, pulling it so that Eddie would look up at him with those pretty brown eyes. 

Fucking shit… Richie thought, looking at how desperate and pitiful Eddie looked kneeling there. 

“Suck it,” he grinned devilishly, pushing Eddie’s head towards his groin.

Eddie had never touched another man, but he had watched a couple of VHS pornos he had accidentally found… and of course, all his fantasies with Richie. So, he used those as inspiration. 

Cautiously he leaned forward, grasping Richie’s heat in one hand, bringing it down level with his mouth. He could feel it pulsating in his grip. Eddie’s mind was silent of thought as he stared at the enormity of Richie before taking him in his mouth. He was so big that Eddie could only make it down about ¾ of the way before gagging. That wet sloppy noise of need made Richie begin to thrust softly back and forth into Eddie’s precious mouth, his cock easily hitting the back of his throat with every movement. Eddie’s pink lips wrapped perfectly around his thickness caused Richie to take a mental picture - he never wanted to forget this moment. 

“Are you doing okay, Eddie baby?” Richie asked softly, massaging Eddie’s head gently with the fingers intertwined in his hair. He knew that Eddie didn’t really need his inhaler… but Eddie still couldn’t come to terms with it - so his comfort was superior, especially in this situation.

He pulled away to respond, causing Richie’s cock to spring back up to his stomach, covered in saliva.

Eddie let out a tiny gasp before responding, “I’m perfect… you - you can go faster if you want.”

Richie was taken by Eddie’s directness, but he was pleased to hear they were both enjoying themselves. 

“You look so gorgeous with my cock in your mouth,” Richie smiled down at him before teasing Eddie’s lips with the tip.

The pace picked up quicker this time, as both Eddie and Richie wanted more satisfaction. Eddie soon cupped Richie’s balls with one hand and his ass cheek in another, fondling them both at the same time - while still sucking him off.

“F-f-fuck… you’re doing so good… I - I’m so close…” Richie moaned out, fucking Eddie’s mouth harder, throwing his head back in the process. 

The ends of Eddie’s lips turned upwards in whatever form of a smile he could make with Richie’s dick in his mouth. He loved pleasing Richie. He always had, but this was the way he had always wanted to. Eddie started moving his head back and forth faster, allowing Richie to pick up the pace with fucking his face. Eventually, Eddie hit the base of his cock - a big improvement from where they had begun, and they both felt Richie begin to twitch inside his mouth.

“H-holy shhhit, baby… swallow, handsome,” Richie groaned, feeling his load flood Eddie’s throat and mouth. 

Eddie sat there for a moment, letting the salty taste settle on his tongue before swallowing the huge load completely.

Richie fell back onto his bed in exhaustion, the pressure in the pit of his stomach finally relieved. Eddie crawled up next to him, laying his head on his chest, listening to his heart race. He could tell Richie was tired but Eddie was needy for more.

“Richie,” Eddie grinned, batting his eyes up at his lover. “You know what I’d really like?”

“What, angel?” Richie inquired, drawing light circles on Eddie’s back.

“For you to fill me up.” 

Richie gasped lowly, not believing the words he was hearing. He had always wanted to see what Eddie was hiding underneath those short shorts of his. Despite the slight loss of stamina, Richie’s cock hardened in between his legs again as he immediately agreed to the action.

Eddie automatically put himself on all fours on the mattress, his ass up in the air, wiggling back and forth to tease Richie. Richie did his first instinct, and slapped Eddie’s right cheek firmly before kissing it softly.

“Don’t be a tease… you were always such a good one. Coming up to me with those running shorts of yours, hiked up so I could see just enough to make me wonder…” Richie muttered, caressing the thin piece of fabric that had separated him from what he had always wanted.

He felt the anxiety build up in his chest as he forcefully pulled down Eddie’s shorts. Underneath was something surprising; the small innocent boy Richie had always known disappeared. Eddie was wearing a black lace thong, a diamond shining from his entrance. A butt plug.

Richie paused for a moment, in disbelief, but not disapproval. The silence made Eddie nervous, so he glanced back at Richie.

“Do you - do you not like it?” He whispered, his voice choked with doubt.

Richie removed his hand from in front of his mouth and leaned forward to kiss Eddie on the forehead.

“No I love it. I just wasn’t expecting that from you…” Richie scoffed, going back to admiring the beauty of Eddie’s tight ass.

Eddie giggled lightly, “I just came prepared. I wanted to stretch out a little is all…”

Richie’s cock was fully erected at the sound of this, and he fumbled in his bedside table drawer for his lube.

“I came prepared, too, Eds,” he beamed. “Although, I don’t know if this small thing will be enough preparation for all of me.”

Richie brushed his thumb over the gem covering Eddie’s hole, making him clench harder around the plug. taking it in between his fingers and popping it out from inside him. Eddie shuddered at the emptiness, and let out a desperate moan. 

“Oh, you don’t like being empty to do you?” Richie said, his voice low and full of lust. He gently rubbed his thumb against the smaller boy’s tense entrance. “Do you?”

Eddie felt his cock twitch at the light brush of Richie’s finger. He bit his lip before spatting out, “No - I want you to…” He paused briefly, thinking of the perfect words to say.

“What do you need, kitten?” Richie asked, softly pressing his thumb inside of Eddie.

Eddie gripped the sheets tightly, biting into the pillow his head rested upon. He finally caught his breath, managing to say, “I want you to f-fuck me. Fill me up wall to wall. C-cum inside of me…” 

The naughty words that poured from Eddie’s precious mouth made precum roll down Richie’s stomach, and his heat pound. He loved corrupting him like this.

“You’re so needy, baby,” Richie laughed, cupping Eddie’s perky ass with his free hand. “But as you wish.”

Richie popped open the lid to the lube, squirting a generous amount into his hand before rubbing it liberally onto his giant length. Eddie felt Richie lining himself up, the tip of his cock pressed against his desperate hole; the feeling had both precum and drool dripping from Eddie and onto the freshly made bed. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Richie asked, slapping his cock harshly against Eddie’s throbbing entrance.

Eddie reached one of his hands backwards to Richie, sighing, his voice echoing with anticipation and anxiety, “Y-yes… but hold my hand please.”

Richie obliged, lacing Eddie’s tiny fingers delicately in between his before pressing slowly into him. 

The feeling was something neither of them had experienced before. They had both touched themselves, sure, but the raw flesh contact was something so intoxicating that it overwhelmed them both. Richie moved slowly deeper into Eddie, making sure he was comfortable inch by inch. With every movement, Eddie whimpered quietly, curse words fumbling from in between his pink swollen lips. The deeper they pressed into one another, the tighter their fingers interlaced.

Richie managed to fill Eddie’s tight ass completely, but he was still nervous to begin stroking into him. The smaller boy was so petite in frame that he didn’t want to cause him any discomfort.

“Does everything feel okay, Spaghetti?” He asked.

Eddie hissed back, “Seriously? Right now?!” 

Eddie felt a brash stinging hit his right ass cheek, causing him to whine in response. Richie had spanked him.

“I mean - yes sir. Please fuck me,” Eddie spat, correcting himself.

With his free hand, Richie took a handful of Eddie’s chocolate brown hair into his hand. He leaned down, pressing his hot lips against his ear.

“I don’t appreciate the sass,” he mumbled, nibbling softly against the cartilage of Eddie’s ear. “I’ll call you what I want, whore.”

This kind of domination was nothing either of them were expecting to come from Richie. He had always been a trashmouth, but this was a new kind of filth - and Eddie liked it. The heat flowing between them was unreal, and the tension made it even harder to resist one another.

Without warning, Richie thrust his hips deeply into Eddie causing moans to echo off the walls. Eddie felt it all, and wondered how in the world he could fit so much inside of him. The strokes intensified, profanities and moans of passion were exchanged between the two of them, especially whenever Richie managed to brush his cock perfectly against Eddie’s prostate. As the speed built, the lube began to wear off, so in between strokes Richie built up enough spit and let it slowly drip down onto Eddie’s asshole. The wetness made the small boy shiver and his knees quake - which was just the way Richie liked him. The new lubrication proved to be just what they needed, as they both felt more comfortable with every thrust.

Richie soon felt a twitch in the pit of his abdomen as he watched Eddie’s glistening, bouncing ass press up and down his dick. He was going to cum, there was no doubt about it, but he wanted to see Eddie while he did it - not just his voluptuous cheeks, but his handsome face. The face that Richie had pined over for nearly a decade. The face that he loved so dearly.

“Flip over. Face me,” Richie demanded, grasping Eddie’s hips with both hands.

“W-what?” Eddie whispered, his voice squeaking.

Richie groaned, working to turn Eddie over onto his side himself. “I’m going to cum and I want to look into those pretty brown eyes while I do it.”

Eddie immediately flipped over, obeying the command. He liked the thought of Richie romantically gazing into his eyes as he twitched inside of him, pouring ropes of hot cum dripping from his gaping hole.

Richie readjusted himself, admiring the small boy he towered over top of. Eddie’s eyes were wide with anticipation, his eyelashes perfectly curled and so long they almost hit his well-kept eyebrows. His lips were dripping with drool and were red from where he had bitten them as Richie slammed into him. Eddie’s cheeks were flushed bright red, sweat droplets rolling down from his forehead. His arms were trembling in a weak attempt to prop himself up, causing his hard nipples to quiver as well. His chest was rapidly moving up and down attempting to catch his breath. But not too much further down, smacked against Eddie’s stomach was his pink cock, precum glistening on the tip. It was smaller than Richie’s, and certainly not as thick, but it still was above average. Richie thought every aspect of Eddie was two things simultaneously: sexy as fuck and cute cute cute!

Richie thrusted deeply into Eddie, a pitiful pout appearing on his face as he closed his eyes. With every stroke into him, Richie felt that twitch in his stomach intensify and the pressure in his balls swelter. Richie leaned down and began kissing Eddie with hot passion, his tongue flicking into his mouth as they exchanged sweaty moans in between each thrust. 

Soon, Richie felt an unusual urge to request something he was sure would make him explode.

“T-touch yourself, Eds,” he muttered, their wet lips caressing each other. 

Eddie felt himself shy away for a moment, glancing down at his length pouring a mess of precum all over his stomach. He wanted to touch himself, he had since it all started, and now he had permission. He took one hand and placed it on the side of Richie’s face, leaning up for a kiss while bouncing himself downwards onto his dick. Eddie brought his other hand down to grip his cock, starting to twist up and down his shaft. He had never felt so much pleasure in touching himself before, he enjoyed having an audience, especially if it was Richie.

“Like this?” Eddie smirked, moving his hand in a milking motion around the tip of his dick. His eyes were sparkling with innocence, but his teeth grazing his bottom lip said otherwise.

Richie felt his thighs wake as his balls hit Eddie’s ass this time. He was right, watching Eddie touch himself did make him melt completely. 

“F-fucking shit. Y-yes juuust like that,” Richie groaned, leaning into Eddie to suck on the nape of his neck.

Simultaneously they both picked up in pace and vigor, Richie slamming deeper into Eddie with every stroke and Eddie jerking off with two hands now. Richie gripped Eddie’s tender thighs and grunted as he threw his head back in ecstasy. He was going to cum, soon. The intense stabbing feeling in his abdomen had intensified so much it almost made him dizzy. 

In between his sloppy mess of swear words and variations of Eddie’s name, he managed to spit out, “It’s coming soon, baby. God I’m going to fill you up so good.”

That thought of Richie’s cum dripping out of his entrance filled Eddie with a new revival of energy, he spat in his hand and created an even faster tempo. The pace was almost too much to bear, his mind got foggy and his vision went blurry. Eddie’s small thighs began to twitch and the pit of his gut started to convulse - all he could feel was complete overstimulation in that moment.

Eddie heard Richie’s deep breathing turn into huffing pants as his pace slowed into singular, more purposeful thrusts. 

“Here it comes. Ohhh fuuuck… yes,” Richie moaned, bringing his nose down to meet Eddie’s sweat-coated forehead. 

Ropes of white, hot, cum slipped out from the tip of Richie’s cock and into Eddie’s clenched entrance. They pressed their lips together gently, not kissing, but passionately touching as they whimpered together in unison. The feeling of the Richie’s sticky seed being pumped into him made Eddie’s dick unexpectedly pour over as well. Eddie’s cum covered his spasming stomach and Richie’s, flowing over a bit onto the clean sheets. 

“J-Jesus Christ - I wasn’t… I’m sorry, ‘Chee,” Eddie mumbled, looking down at the epic mess he had made. 

Richie smiled, slowly pulling himself out from inside Eddie - which was a sensitive loss for both of their tired bodies. He let out a small snicker before kissing Eddie softly on the forehead.

“Don’t worry,” he beamed. “You’ll just have to clean it up.”

Eddie’s heart stopped, feeling the cum dripping out of his hole and admiring how beautiful his own cum looked all messy on Richie’s abs. 

“With your mouth, kitten,” Richie cooed, hinting at his stomach. 

Eddie moved into a kneeling position at Richie’s waist, the warmth radiating between them finally settling. He stuck his tongue out, looking pitifully up at Richie before gliding his tongue from his hip to his navel. 

The slick feeling of Eddie’s tongue caressing his tender areas made Richie have goosebumps, and the look of those gorgeous, caramel brown eyes staring up at him made his heart flutter like he was a kid again. 

Eddie continued to clean Richie with his mouth until every last drop was gone, which pleased them both immensely.

“You’re so perfect, Eds,” Richie said, collapsing on the bed beneath him, Eddie wrapped up in his arms.

The room smelled like sex - a mixture of salty sweat and both of their colognes. The energy between them was not of lust, though, but it was of passion and a soulmate type of love. This was not how Richie thought the night would go, but he wasn’t complaining. The only problem was that he still had not completed his goal for the night - to confess his love.

They laid there together for a moment, their bodies practically sticking together as they tried to return their breathing to a normal pace. Richie massaged his painted fingernails into Eddie’s mop of chocolate brown hair, kissing his forehead softly. Eddie laid there peacefully on his chest, his legs completely limp from all of the action. His head rested on Richie’s strong chest, listening to his partner’s heart pound loudly. In this moment, everything was peaceful and perfect. Nothing felt wrong. This is exactly where both of them had yearned to be for so long: content and in each others arms… romantically.

“Eddie…” Richie whispered lovingly. “I have something important to tell you.”

Eddie lifted his head, propping his chin on his folded hands.

“I - I love you. I always have. I’ve never stopped and I don’t think I ever will,” Richie blurted. It was a mess of words, but no one would expect anything less from Trashmouth Tozier - at least there were no cuss words or a dirty joke.

Eddie’s heart, which had finally settled into a normal pace, jumped into his throat. All he could think to do in response was kiss Richie softly on the lips, proceeding to grin, saying, “Richie, I love you, too.”

Eddie jumped up, running to Richie’s closet to grab one of his shirts. Richie, confused sat up in his bed, propping himself on a couple of his pillows. Eddie slipped on one of Richie’s plain black shirts, which seemed to fit like a dress almost on his petite body. 

“What’s the hurry, Spaghetti?” Richie inquired, giggling at how frantically he was moving.

Eddie stopped at the frame of the door and said, “Your present! Well, your other present. You haven’t opened it yet! I’ll be right back!”

Eddie disappeared, bounding down the staircase to get the box from where Richie had left it. Not a minute later, he returned, holding the small box in his hands. He sat down beside Richie and sat the box in his partner’s lap.

“It’s not much… but it’s something,” Eddie said, stretching the shirt over his criss-crossed knees. 

Eagerly, Richie ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the small cardboard box that concealed his present. When he lifted the top off, a small item was revealed. It was a small silver chain necklace with a glossy wooden ring dangling from it. Gently, Richie removed it, dropping it in the palm of his hand to examine closer. The wood was a light tan, cream-ish color that had been covered with some protective coating to prevent wear and tear. There was something different about the inner rim of the ring, though, Richie noticed - there was an indentation of some sort. He spun it around until he found the text that was engraved, it read “R+E”. Richie felt his heart sink and a knot build in his throat - how did Eddie know?

“Eddie how -,” Richie started, only to be interrupted.

“I’m not a complete dumbass, you know,” Eddie scoffed playfully. “I was riding my bike over the bridge one day, years back, and stopped to carve something myself. The only free space was right next to this one.” He brushed his finger over the ring’s engravement. “I knew it my heart it was from you, because I had gone that day to mark something along the same line. I’ve always known, I was just scared to admit it.”

Richie unclasped the hook on the chain, placing it around his neck so that the ring fell perfectly into the knitch of his neck.

“I love it. I love you,” he smiled, pulling Eddie in for a kiss so full of passion it was almost overwhelming. “Stay the night?” 

Eddie let out a nervous laugh, “You know my mom would kill me.”

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, squeezing one of his ass cheeks with his large hands. “Please. Stay. She’s just going to be jealous I quit fucking her to fuck you instead.”

Eddie slapped his chest firmly, rolling his eyes in response - he walked right into that one.

“Fine,” Eddie agreed, “but you have to make up a really good excuse for me.”

Richie was overjoyed as he pulled the covers over both of them, cuddling together without an inch of room in between. The night continued to be filled with laughter and love, just the way it always had been - but this time it was raw and real, there were no closeted secrets to hide. As the night turned into early morning, the lovers decided they should become boyfriends - no matter what any small-minded person in Derry had to say about it. They loved each other, and as Richie put it - they always had and they didn’t think they ever would.


End file.
